User talk:Anonymous ONI agent
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Karen Traviss Hey if you like the RepCom series sign this petition for honorary canonship. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SH:Request_for_Honorary_Canonship/RepCom_Series No longer canon: ONI I e-mailed Karen the other day to thank her for her RepCom series and to convey how disappointed I was of the new Mandalorians. This is what she wrote back. Hi Bob. I was told the new Mandalorians were his(Lucas') idea. Thank you for the kind words. I really appreciate it, and I’m glad you’ve enjoyed the books. I pulled out of Imperial Commando 2 because of a long-running disagreement with the book publisher over contracts and payments, not because I thought the new canon was a bad idea. But I fully understand how disappointed fans are by those canon changes. As you can see she says that RepCom is no longer canon. And here is the new link http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:CT:RepCom_Honorary_Canonship. RE:Your ban avoidance, and your available options I hope you don't form any personal vendetta against me either should we ever meet in the future, for what I am about to say. I believe in justice. Justice has not been served, and I do not believe in sitting there while I am belittled and my articles are deleted, pillaged, and burned. They and several others did rejoice in doing so, and they openly admitted to it. Regardless of it being on another site. I understand punishment, I understand I had to be banned, but after my articles had been changed, yet again, I kinda lost it, any sane human being would, the only difference is, I choose to do something about it. That isn't immaturity, its taking a personal responsibility to right something that contradicts with your personal values, that is what I am doing. If this affected the community as a whole, I would stop, but it does not, it only affects a small group of people, the admin team, and because of that, I will continue. The Wikia Staff has been contacted. But don't worry about it, you'll be fine, it won't affect you in any way, all that will take place is they will have the opportunity to answer for their crimes. --Regal Three 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Article Dispute Hello, if you haven't taken notice, I would like to notify you that the proper changes have been made to my article: Spartan-118-Nick Spartan-118 04:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) If you could please read my article and find the subtler issues, I would greatly appreciate it. Spartan-118 04:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) They'll work nicely. Thank you. :) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be sure to contact you if I need anything. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hy. Got another image request: I need an image of a female marine for Holly Clemens (could also use a suggestion for her rank. As of the Battle of Cerus II, she was 21). If possible, I would like the image to be gotten on the same map, or on a map similar too, the one you used for Cor'R-Vus. If not possible, try and find an image you would think to be appropriate. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 06:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) (PS: If you need a while, I'll wait.) Ok, what is it? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 15:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. The guy in the background could just be another survivor of her squad. Thanks. :) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now I need a REALLY good image of an ODST with a sniper rifle, to use for Lucius Clark. If you can find any area that could work that would look like the interior of his lab, be it in the UNSC Lab area or the hidden Forerunner Facility, that would be appreciated, but, if not, just use the same background as for Holly Clemens and Cor'R-Vus. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) IF you NEED ODST to get the inside-lab appearance, feel free to use it. Thanks. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) They'll do nicely. Thanks. :) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Antediluvian on the Ark. That's where the original picture is taken.}} Ok, looks like I need your services again. Here's what I need: Sangheili General, with Concussion Rifle and Energy Sword. Same background as Cor'R-Vus and Holly. Also, I now want to replace Basch's image I dug up from Halo Nation and replace it with Olive and Red CQC Armor and ODST Shoulders, but also equipped with a Plasma Launcher. For him, I need 2 images. The first can be with any background anywhere, but the 2nd one MUST be on the usual background (as in Cor'R-Vus's, Holly's, and Foros 'Terram's). Could you help me with that? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 18:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm only recently finding interest in Gears of War because a long-time member of one of my wikis, the Hellcat Squadran Wiki, had recently (as of a few weeks ago) started adding GoW content to the series, and it seems intersting to me.However, I never actually played the games.IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 18:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I thought you said the images would be ready Monday. :( IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :^As per above. *growls* [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the images? Unforeseen complications? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 07:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh...how do I get there? I don't even have any idea what Bnet is. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. If you had said it as Bungie.net the first time, I probably would have understood: I'm currently trying to experiment with images of player Spartan Images and mixing and matching them using Paint.Net to try to make new ones. I haven't gotten it to an exact science yet, though. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) It'd usually only be good for when I'm making Spartan Armor for male characters. However, the main issue I have is, for this other Wiki I'm working on, I need Female Spartan Armor more. And, Vanity doesn't make Female Spartan Armor. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Still, do try to get it, I've been waiting a whole year for that fellow! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 00:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you for your help and advise...i will definately take it on board. it just gets really annoying....i wouldent mind constructive criticism buts its not....its many pepople at a time coming to my page and giving criticisim in a rude and insulting war.....its like so obvious there all having a bit of fun bashing the new guy but i'll ignore it and when i get better at writing they wont be able to get away with it anymore...thank you very much for your help Barb Spider 18:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The spartan is in black ops but he dose not use a scorpion on the mission unless its provided for the mission. if anything the spartan goes on foot, or your mongoose. and thanks on how to spell i wasn't really looking at it. --Deathbringer44 01:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) oh and i understand that the spartan it not aloud to keep the convent weapons i was saying those are the main weapons he used more then once, and not at training. --Deathbringer44 01:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest Draco III Joint SOC Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and please reply to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 22:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Draco III Thank you for deciding to help me! I must ask, are you thinking of writing for the Covenant or UNSC if you plan on writing at all. Also, if you would look at the Page and scroll down to the Unit section, can you tell me if the layout for the UNSC ships of my Battlegroup is easy to comprehend? Thanks, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 02:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) hi hey anonymous can talk to you about something please--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) i'm needing more ideas for my article.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 07:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) my article okay i've made the modifacations you told me to make is there anything else i need to remove or add or change?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 03:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) all done. i've done as you asked.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 05:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I have done all the things you have asked me to do is there anything else i need to do?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 22:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you i will fix it up now.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I know and i'am really sorry for acting like a fool.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks. Hey thanks mate looks great. I just had to fix the hair color because it said lack so i put a b with it.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 22:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lieutenant Davis Hello AOA. I just wanted to inform you that the image you recently posted I am using on my page Jill-001. If you have a problem with that, please tell me and I will take it down. Have a nice day--B1blancer2 18:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Characters I was wondering if u and I could create a jonit character. U make REALLY good ones and I have a few ideas for characters. Mrhalohunter24 22:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The character could be invovled in both. I'm thinking marine or Spartan. And the role would be a commanding officer of something. Mrhalohunter24 22:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. That works. Mrhalohunter24 23:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Covenant Well, because i've seen tons of articles involving the Covenant, and it just seems very bland now, since there are so many articles relating to them, I couldn't think of anything original really.--B1blancer2 01:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and I would like to know how to make an original story out of this. So, yes, could you give me some advice on how to make something out of this story and get it to stay on here? By the way, I am not offended by what you first said, as I have been told it many times.--B1blancer2 14:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, you get a special bear cub for helping me out. His name is Wojtek, and he likes beer.--B1blancer2 15:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jawohl, but therein lies the hard part. I mean, I can't think of anything that could link this together, besides what i've already put up. I don't know why, but I like the idea of rebels with present day tech fighting for their lives against a much stronger force. That's the whole reason i've always made them use present day tech. Because it makes them struggle to survive, and makes the story all the more poignant and visceral. But, as you said and I have confirmed, making another backstory will be tough. Also, Wojtek likes cigarettes, but he usually only eats them.--B1blancer2 15:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I mean, I don't know. I want to stay here with this community, but I also want to writ certain types of stories.--B1blancer2 18:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I mean i'm planning to stay here, as I thought of something else that no one has ever touched on.--B1blancer2 18:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Bandersnatch I'm doing a story on the lesser known Far Isle Rebellion. Just asking for detail, was the CMA or UNSC too controlling of the colonists because from what I read in Contact Harvest, they were a bit too micromanaging.--B1blancer2 18:45, June 19, 2012 (UTC) AAO Invite I know i didn't have to reply, but the UNSC troops there are a little more aggressive than most, just FYI--B1blancer2 20:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Attila-261 Thank for your comment, i'll just make both my elites named with Zealot class, thank you. :) 04:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC)04:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC)04:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) EZSulten Fanon of the Month Well, now that you offered it on the talk page, could you please crop it for me?--B1blancer2 16:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks.--B1blancer2 16:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks much again. Also, I have a quick question, how do you crop pictures in MS paint or software like it?--B1blancer2 16:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeahhh, I have a mac so I don't have any MS stuff.--B1blancer2 17:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.--B1blancer2 18:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do have XBL, my gamertag is SkyRaider1.--B1blancer2 18:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the Advice. I will be sure to reply on other talk-pages now. When I had my old account here I did that same reply mistake, ha ha.--EternalSonic1997 22:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) About my page... Since I'm sort of new here, I thought I'm allowed to create my own material on this wiki. Am I not allowed to put my creativity into pictures and text? Just wondering... --Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 12:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Help Me Rise Hi it's HaloRacing343. I wanted to know if you got my message and if you could answer my questions that I put on the Halo: Rising Shadows (2012 Video Game) Talk Page. HaloRacing343 12:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC)HaloRacing343 - RS24 Cool, see ya then!--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey ONI, also nice sig. By the way, what time will you be on?--B1blancer2 (talk) 23:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) WW2Halo I hadn't finished the article. It now states that it is only used by ceremonial units, civilian hunters, and underequipped rebels, not by the UNSCDF.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I mean the Bundeswehr uses it as a ceremonial rifle, and you know they have a vehemently anti Nazi stance. Also, underequipped Insurrectionist would use it as a sniper rifle, just look at Iraq, as we've seen insurgents using Kar 98s against us.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey AOA, check out the submissions for Fanon Of the Month.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I ran him through and he is fine. Also, how is it sloppy?--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Jawohl Herr Feldwebel AOA!--B1blancer2 (talk) 05:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anonymous, so what is sloppy about my article?--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Granted.--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Anonymous.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, Anonymous if the article is up to your standards now, could you vote for it on the FOTM page? Again, thanks for helping in restructuring it. You get an imaginary cookie.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Namespacing Meant to say earlier, but thanks for helping to namespace those NCF pages. Must be one of the dullest maintenance tasks there is but, with so little site activity of late, it just doesn't get done otherwise. Agreed. And if you leave them, they just pile up. Changed it, hopefully it is better now.--B1blancer2 (talk) 15:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) WW2 stuff Sure, i'll help you with the Beta Taurius II campaign in terms of the rebels. What do you want me to do, what are the guidelines, etc.--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm Ready To Give Up The title says it all Anonymous. I'm ready to leave this wiki. I don't know what to do in terms of writing, because everything I do, no matter what, eventually gets NCF'd by some trigger happy admin. I'll help you on Beta Taurius II, but I don't know if i'll stick around much longer afterwards.--B1blancer2 (talk) 23:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) And you've hit the nail on the head. I don't want to support terrorism, or anything associated with it, which is why I try to change the URF. The reason I write about is now not because I don't like the UEG/UNSC, but rather because it makes the stories much different than the regular kinds. I'll probably change to a different writing style after I finish this one. --B1blancer2 (talk) 21:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hy Anonymous, what do you think the rebel group on Beta Taurius II should be named? Also, what are their capabilities, in terms of vehicles, men, etc.?--B1blancer2 (talk) 23:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey AOA, thanks for your edit on the Mathew Mor page. Is it good to be put in Demons Of Hope now?--B1blancer2 (talk) 16:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, i'll still be editing, just not as much as I am right now. I'll be editing on the holidays, sometimes weekends, but other than that, I really won't be.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) And, done. Inactivity template removed. To move on to another topic, do you think Mathew Mor is polished enough to compete for FOTM? And again, thanks for your help on the article.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm EpicZealot1239 and I've looked at your Beta Taurius II and Human-Covenant War campaign took place on your fan-colony I think it's awesome. I was thinking of editing it you know just so those who visit that page know the Story of the colony and the Battles that took place during the Beta Taurius II Campaign. It's EpicZealot1239 I got few ideas for the Beta Taurius campaign one, how the ground battle started, have the Covenant attacks the colony's major cities, then add that the planet have a civilian military, and have the local UNSCDF dig trenches. Hey, it's EpicZealot1239 again, I need some help editing one of my articles it's name is Eridanus II (EpicZealot1239). Hello Hello agent i would like to take a couple minutes of your time for something please message me back when you can thanks.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 06:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm wanting someone that has excellent abilities in making articles to have a look at mine and if they want make changes to it so it suites the requirements because i'm not really sure what else to put in it that suites my character could you help?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 07:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC)--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 07:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Get on skype. Anonymous, get on skype, I have to discuss something. Hello sir. Hello i have been doing some researching in halopedia and i have made changes so it is now got parts that i hope is canon-friendly and i'm sorry for all the trouble i have caused everybody on this site and i'll try my best to continue to abide by the rules and regulations of this site from now on.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 04:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC)--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 04:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC)